custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lesorask
Lesorask was once a member of the Order of Mata Nui. As a personal friend of Helryx, he was entrusted by her to some of the most dangerous missions. Later, after Teridax took over Mata Nui´s body, and the Order was shatterred, he fled to the remote island of Tesaria, where the Makuta woudn´t try to destroy everything since the island was on an important piece of his body; his right ankle joint. On his way to Tesaria, Lesorask met Thok, who was wandering about by that time, learnt him how to make armor and weapons, and then they participated in a war to end the opression of a local race. Because Thok saved his life during that war, Lesorask became friends with him, and told Thok to team up with him, if they were ever to meet again. = Biogrpahy Early Life Lesorask was once a Matoran of Rock. He liked wandering around in places, and on one occasion, he fell while exploring a Cave in the area that would later become known as Odina. Upon falling deeper in the cave, he landed hard. Things went black for his eyes. He had broken all of his bones, but he had been found by an unknown creature, who nursed him and transformed him into the very first Matoran of Alchemy. Due to gazing at his new body, which he could from then on use to make things, he began wandering around without watching his step and fell again, this time in a pool of energized protodermis which transformed him into a Toa. Upon coming to the surface again, he found a female toa named Helryx. She pulled him out of the drab and took him with her, only for him to become member of her Order. Current Life After Teridax's rise Lesorask had to flee to the remote island of Tesaria together with Toa Udrox and Toa Vidrax, due to theorder being disbounded. He managed to get contact with his old friend Thok, and made him gather the other ex-Piraka. Together they fought to defend the city of Chanva against an attack that was related to a group of Makuta. After having lost the battle, they had to retreat to the mountainsand search for the Makuta Thok and the others had been lookig for. Now that they've found him, they've been able to make an alliance with him to make Teridax crumble, since that turned out to be also the goal of the Makuta, and the group he was a member from. Abilities and Traits Lesorask is a bit of a macho, and likes to battle. Being a very old toa, he has learned lots of fighting techniqueswhich he has passed trough to Thok. He is a quick thinker, but tends to have a bit of a wanderlust, and it's easy to confuse him when he's busy. He's got always a good view of the chanche to succeed, and knows fairly well how to survive. He is known for mumbling in his sleep. He carries many special tools, most of which are created by use of his elements. His Bladed Blaster is a staff that can also act as a bazooka. It was for a part made of the remnants of a Makuta. He controls it really well and uses it's blades to slash opponents in half, fire black fire from the tip, or to fling the end of it at his enemies so that it can be used as a boomerang. His shield defends him, is able to shoot Rhokuta, and also acts as his hoverboard. The axe on his back was his first weapon, and he loves using it. The hooks he carries with him can be used to form a giant claw for crushing enemies, and lastly his left lower arm is coletely mechanical on the inside and hides a Thornax launcher, with a mechanical THornax that will always return to the place it was shot from. Apart from these tools, Lesorask controls the element of Alchemy. This means that he's able to create all kinds of things, as long as he puts something of equal value in exchange. He doesn't make use of these abilities much, because he must use his own energy to make the object. His mask is the Great Garai he once received from Thok, after his former mask, a black Hau, was broken during a battle. Trivia * Lesorask's character has some traits of Achilles from Troy. * It seems that he used to have some kind of love-relationship with Helryx in the past days. * His element was burrowed from the anime FullMetal Alchemist, and thus Lesorask has to apply to the same rules. * He's been made as a homage to Hewkii Mahri. * This Moc is owned and created by SubAqua. Appearances *''Tesarian Nightmare'' *''Shadows of the Makutaverse'' Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa